


Beating the Dragon

by Hipsterian



Series: The Dragon Quest [1]
Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Crack Fic, M/M, Minho is fed up, beating the dragon, fanboying Jinwoo, hopless kid, someone please kindly help him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 22:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17692217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hipsterian/pseuds/Hipsterian
Summary: Jinwoo is so excited and happy to be near Jiyong that he can't contain it.And Minho is not jealous, he is just worried that his hyung is leaving them for Jiyong.





	Beating the Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> I wrote this story nearly three years ago. The grammar is pretty messy and I'm sure it has the misuse of words and the such, so sorry in advance.
> 
> Minho is dumb, Jinwoo is dense and Seungyoon is done with them all. And Jiyong is clueless about Minho's plans.
> 
> Thanks a lot for reading this.

**Beating the Dragon**

If he has to see Mino frowning again because of Kim Jinwoo, he will rethink about the three members concept. Because seeing Mino annoyed and upset it's tiring. And stupid. 

He should be more subtle about his feelings, but after that much time, he still can read him like an open book, all his thoughts written on his eyes, displayed on his face. He can't hide his emotions and, even if he tries, they can feel them. Everybody knows when Mino is down. Except for Jinwoo, who is the most oblivious person on earth and believes whatever excuse that Mino has given to him. 

All Seungyoon's troubles started when they received a personal invitation from his sunbae-nim Kwon JiYong to his solo concert in  Seul.

Working on the same company and being relatively close to each other, that was something normal, something that Seungyoon expected. But not for Jinwoo. He would never get used to that, to the fame and to be honoured with JiYong's presence, a quick visit of his favourite Idol and he had lost his sense and sensibility, and his mind as well; more than three years as peers under the same label hasn't prepared him for that, yet. Jinwoo would never be over his favourite artist, whom he adores and admires the most. He will fanboy about Kwon JiYong all his life and on the next one, certainly, he will do it, too. 

And, after regaining his self-composure, Jinwoo couldn't stop talking about it. On the group chat, on their way home, before going to bed, even in his sleep. After debuting and their recent comeback, Seungyoon can say that this, JiYong's invitation, is the most important thing happening in his hyung's life. As if he is living a dream. And that's what is wrecking  Mino's nerves. Because his hyung is doing it again, ignoring his dongsaeng for another person, making Mino collapses with worries and sadness, thinking that his Jinwoo hyung doesn't appreciate him anymore, that he has been replaced because he is not good enough, because he is lacking something, because he is not famous enough or rich enough or just... Enough to Jinwoo to see him. 

Seungyoon can picture perfectly Mino's thought right now " _Why is Jinwoo hyung so obsessed with G-Dragon? What does he has that I don't? What should I do to gain his love back?"._ Because it's not a secret that Song Mino is in love with Jinwoo. Deeply and foolishly in love.

It's not a secret, but nobody talks about it, as if they didn't notice the way Mino acts around Jinwoo, so caring, so much nicer and sweeter, trying to touch him, to hug him and invading his personal space - not that Jinwoo complains, he loves this kind of little affection; he is a very touchy person after all. But, of course, even after all the lovey doves stuff coming from Mino, Jinwoo is still clueless, thinking that all that stuff is normal; as if rubbing his arm or holding hands is just another way to express friendship as if skinship doesn't mean anything to him. And he is blind enough to not notice how sulking and shallower Mino is right now, how much he is trying to ignore him and how miserably is he failing because there is no way he can't avoid Jinwoo. Or how he pouts and nags whenever they mention his sunbae-nim's name.

Mino is so unhappy and so jealous of Jinwoo's clinginess with JiYong that he barely knows how to deal with it, how to act without seems mad and suspicious. He really tries to hide it, how much he hates that Jinwoo is absolutely fascinated with JiYong, not paying any attention to him and his feelings. He feels so hurt and disappointed, he wants things to be like always, even if Jinwoo doesn't love him back, having him around, playing cutely with him, acting all sweet and close with Mino is enough. Is good enough to stop his heart from bleeding. Is good enough to fill his dreams with maybes. But now his dreams are nightmares where his hyung is taken far away from his reach. 

Certainty their hyung has been a little too much passionate about the concert, singing to all the G-Dragon's songs, mastering his cover of Crooked, bringing it to a new level of perfection. But that's the way he is, and Seungyoon has to admit that seeing his hyung been so happy and excited is good for them all. When Jinwoo is in a merry mood everything goes smoothly as he cheers them up with his joyful smile. And it's also funny. He has already asked him for advice about what to wear that day, which made Mino twisted and grumpy until he could tell to Jinwoo that he would look just perfect in whatever. His words coloured hyung's cheeks and brought a delighted grin on his face, so bright that rubbed over all the grouchiness in Mino. 

But Mino got back to been sulky because he realized that he was helping his hyung getting dressed for another man, for someone who wasn't him. Because Seungyoon knows him too well because he knows how jealous he is of Jinwoo's attention on JiYong hyung, of his enjoyment about the fact that he is going to his Idol's concert. He has never done that for Mino. Of course, he was excited to hear his new songs and he supported him as he had always done, but it was different. It didn't feel so right. But Seungyoon knows better, he knows his member's hearts, the way they beat for each other even when no-one talks about it. 

Wasn't it bad enough that he couldn't do the confession thing with Jinwoo that he now has to be so hyped about G-Dragon-ssi? Mino is sure that he has all the rights to be mad and pissed out, why can't his hyung give to him a little bit of love and care? He has been longing for it for so long while he wasn't with them, just to find out that his hyung had found someone else. And it's driving him crazy. 

He is cranky with everyone, but especially, with his weird Seunghoon hyung, the one who ruined everything. What on earth did he say about his mathyung? He should have thanked him for being sweet and caring, always thinking about them rather than him, for being such a nice person, not for being handsome. That was a fact, something everybody knows. And he doesn't want to start with the rest of what Seunghoon had said.  Better forget that or else he wouldn't be able to get over it. Because really? It was the worse confession ever. 

And why didn't Seungyoon notice that he wanted to do it with Jinwoo instead of with him? He tried hard, with no success at all, so the only thing left to do was to ruin Seunghoon's intervention, but he did it by himself. And also ruined his mood and good opinion about him forever. Can he be more screwed?

Rewatching their Countdown Live,  he has to admit that he was a little extra then: why would fans misunderstand Seunghoon and Jinwoo's but not his pretty love confession to their leader? He was way much better than his hyung. He even went as far as to recreate a kissing scene - looking back he isn't that satisfied with it, honestly. He looked a lot more suspicious, even his interactions felt forced, nothing natural and yet, he did better than Seunghoon.

And not even ten minutes after arriving at YG's building and the remaining good vibes on him had left because, surprisingly, Kwon JiYong was waiting for them with an invitation to delivery.

Mino doesn't hate him but the way he treats his hyung is bothering him, making his heart itches in disappointment and sadness. JiYong smiles only at his hyung, making sure that everybody notices it, and he makes it clearer his opinion about how much Jinwoo's voice has improved and has been very vocal about how gorgeous he is. And whatever that G-Dragon says to Jinwoo makes him flushed and smile, his eyes looking only at him, with sparkles and hearts, the constellation that Mino knows that belongs to Jinwoo's orbs writing his name, like lights hanging on the night sky 'JiYong-ssi is the best'. He wants that for himself, but it seems that G-Dragon is trying to steal it, to steal his hyung from them and make Jinwoo his. And Mino can't stand that, the mere thought of losing his hyung, his favourite person on the whole universe. He can feel it, but he can't do anything to prove it and Seunghoon keeps laughing at him whenever he throws hints about it. So he has to do something. Maybe talking seriously with their leader would do. 

"Jinwoo doesn't like him that way" but that is no console for Mino's heart. Because it's a lie. It's bullshit. Of course that Jinwoo likes JiYong that way, he makes it clear every time he sees him, every time he talks about him, which is always, lately. The only topic he has is how perfect and amazing Jiyong-ssi is and how excited he is to go to his damn concert. And, obviously, Mino knows that JiYong likes his hyung back. Who doesn't? It's impossible, no one could resist Jinwoo's charms and beauty, he is irresistible; he is stunning, inside and outside, every peek of him screams perfection. It's just like gravity, unavoidable, you just have to fall for him, attracted by him as magnets do. 

"They are in love... He will leave us for him." And Seungyoon has had enough. It's already troublesome having Mino ranting about how they stepped onto him whenever he wants to do something to Jinwoo or how they are always plotting against him, forcing him not to be so close with hyung or compelling him to be closer to him - one day is this and the other is that they change their mind as much as the spring sky. 

"Please, Mino, stop it."

"What we have to stop is our Jinwoo hyung," he replies, very concerned. "We have to do something Seungyoon-ie..." 

Something to prove to Jinwoo that they are better than Bigbang. Well, maybe that would be too much and too complicated. And probably they will get themselves into trouble. But, definitely, he has to demonstrate that he is better than JiYong. Someway, somehow. 

Mino's sketchbook has turned into a list of things that he believes he can do better than G-Dragon. A list of ideas of how he can save his group and his hyung from JiYong's paws. 

#1 Rap battle. 

Pros - I have been on TV more than him. I'm positive about my skills and I believe that people like me. 

Cons - he is fuckin G-Dragon. There is nothing to do. Also, Jinwoo loves G-Dragon's raps more than mine. There is no point. 

#2 Video games 

Pros - I am a pro. 

Cons - I'm only good at Overwatch. And, if I lost at that against him Seunghoon hyung would never forgive me. And Seungyoon will nag non-stop. It doesn't bother the pain. 

#3 Style 

Pros - I have never looked like an ajhuma on a variety show. 

Cons - he owns Peacesminusone, for God sake, I'm sponsoring him. I love his brand. I can't win, he has soo much more style than I. Even Jinwoo wears his runners like him because it looks cool. 

#4 Dance battle

Pros - I'm younger. 

Cons - I have no physical endurance. I would be knocked out in five seconds. 

#5 Drawing Battle. Why would he agree on doing that? 

He has to come with something, anything. Because doing nothing is not an option. Losing Jinwoo is on the line and he can't let that happen. He has to find a way to beat the dragon and save his princesses hyung as his Knight and protector. 

But all his ideas are lame, unless. He scratches the page and throws it to the bin, where it belongs. What should he do? His mind is all full of scenarios where JiYong is kissing his hyung, or confessing his undeniable love for him. At that, Jinwoo smiles and kisses him back. And then they run away, holding hands through a path of roses, under the orange and purple of the sunset, with some JiYong's songs as their own soundtrack - in his opinion it should be "Who You" but in his head it sounds like "Why you" and the whole love scenario loses its meaning, not that he cares.

Seungyoon should stop laughing and start doing something because, really, Mino is serious about it, about fighting over Jinwoo. As if there is a way to win JiYong, or as if Jinwoo would leave them for him. As the leader he is, he has his responsibility - eavesdropping his members is part of it, and it was more like Mino talking with himself out loud. He is not sorry - so he decides to make his moves before Mino will muster the courage and do something stupid as defying his most famous hyung. 

And there is just one person who can do that. 

"Hyung, you have to talk to Mino." he is begging. He isn't worried, he knows that Jinwoo will do that but the situation requires some special measures - he is not ashamed to beg if it's needed to save Winner.

"About what, exactly?" he wants to punch him, metaphorically; he would never hurt him, their hyung is sacred, but how can he be so oblivious about Mino's feelings for him or how he doesn't see that Mino is acting all mad whenever someone mentions JiYong's name?

"He is going to do something. You have to prevent him from doing it. And you are the only one who can do that, so it's like I'm trusting you my life. Don't let me down."

Mino gasps and sighs in defeat. He can't win. JiYong is something else, totally out of his league. After analyzing, studying and making lists he has come to that conclusion. That's why Jinwoo is such in love with him, he is just unbeatable. He can do anything, not like himself. He is combing his hair in despair when the cause of all his trouble and long night awake comes to him smiling as if he hasn't done anything wrong to Mino's heart and mind and soul. 

"Mino-ya, what are you planning that makes Seungyoon-ah so unease?"

"I want to challenge JiYong-ssi," he says, because how can he lie to him when he is looking at him with these doe eyes filled with stars? Stars that are flying in surprise, staring in disbelief at him. 

"What? Why?"

"Isn't it obvious, hyung?" from his expression he decides that maybe it isn't obvious at all. "We know that you are in love with him and you're going to leave Winner to follow him," he says full of confidence. Confidence that breaks away when he hears Jinwoo's laugh. His sparkling eyes are filled with tears and his lips are parted in a red line that grows from ear to ear. 

"That I... What? Oh, God Lord, why should I do that?"

"Because you love him" he assures him. 

"I don't"

"Of course you do!" Mino says back. 

"I'm sure I don't. But, mind telling me why you are so sure about others feelings?" And Mino, been his straightforward self, doesn't hesitate to explain to his fool and lovely hyung why he is in love. Just in case he didn't realize before of his own sentiments. 

"You talk non-stop about him, you sing all his songs and you even asked Seungyoon for help. Aren't they proves enough about how you feel about JiYong-ssi?"

"Even if I was in love with him, that doesn't mean that I would leave you, Mino-ya," he reassures him. Or he tries because his words don't settle on Mino's heart, he is still suffering. "And I'm not in love with him. I'm sorry if I was a little over excited, but it's only because I admire him so much... He is my role model but that's all. I... I love someone else. Someone far more stupid, it seems. Someone who loves me back even if he doesn't have the courage to ask me out. Someone who seems ready to fight for me without realizing that I am already his. I've been always been him, from the start. "

"Who... Who is he?" Mino's voice is trembling, like a leaf falling on an autumn day. Who is that person who has Jinwoo's heart but doesn't know it yet? Who is that lucky bastard? 

"Do I really have to tell you?" and Jinwoo's smile melts away any remaining though in Mino's mind. Because this is the most beautiful thing he has ever seen. "You are sure a stupid dongsaeng, don't you?" but he is smiling, so Mino doesn't feel offended. 

And, instead of saying it, Jinwoo kisses him, erasing forever any idea of beating a Dragon. 


End file.
